After Days
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: En sus ojos se guardaba un secreto que solo en las noches salia a relucir en forma de pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir, un pasado que le aquejaba mientras trataba de construir un presente y un futuro. Chibishipping, Mokuba Kaiba x Yugi Mutou, Pareja.


_-Hermano, ¿Realmente vas a irte?_

_-Cuando esto esté completo... se levantara el telón de una nueva clase de duelos._

_-¡Pero, las pruebas de ese prototipo son demasiado peligrosas! ¡No tenemos idea de cuan peligroso puede ser el sistema emulador de Dominios Dimensionales!_

_-Mokuba, te dejo el resto a ti._

_-Hermano... Asegúrate de volver._

_-¡Sistema de duelos dimensionales, actívate!_

Desperté agitado, nuevamente ese sueño, han pasado ya 10 años desde aquello y no has vuelto, me siento en la cama, observo que aún sigue durmiendo profundamente entre las sabanas rojas.

Me pregunto que dirías al vernos así, ¿Pero qué alternativa teníamos? Ambos nos encontrábamos con el corazón desecho, había perdido a mi hermano mayor y él por segunda vez había perdido a la persona que más amaba, primero al Faraón y ahora a ti, jamás lo reconociste como un rival digno, sin embargo yo lo observaba en silencio mientras seguía practicando para poder ser catalogado por ti como algo más que un "recipiente del Faraón ", aún recuerdo el día que ambos se enfrentaron, el brillo en sus ojos cuando en el último ataque le sonreíste y le aceptaste, sin embargo al final te marchaste dejándolo solo al igual que a mí. ¿Puedes culparnos de buscar el calor que habíamos perdido con tu partida?

Después de saber sobre tu partida los días en los que venía a la mansión se hacían más frecuentes, su compañía poco a poco se volvía una parte más de la inmensa casa en la que habitaba solo.

_"Buenos días Mokuba ¿Qué prefieres huevos revueltos u omelet?"_

_"Mañana tengo el día libre ¿Quieres salir a alguna parte o prefieres quedarte en casa a ver una película?"_

_"¿Comedia o fantasía?"_

_"Pareces desanimado ¿Sucede algo?"_

De pronto su voz siempre era la que rompía el silencio que existía en mi vacío así como la mía rompía en el suyo, siempre lo observe en silencio ¿Sabes? Y ahora lo tenía aun lado mío ¿Puedes culparme de tomarlo mientras tú te habías ido?

(_)

-Mírame -pronuncie, él solo giro su vista y me miro escéptico.

-¿Qué? -fue lo único que sus labios pronunciaron ante mi demanda.

-Siempre que los veo -me incline hacia él- no puedo evitar pensar en lo hermosas que son -tome su rostro- dos joyas... Tus ojos me lo recuerdan -me atreví a acariciar la comisura de sus orbes que por inercia se cerraron ante mi tacto.

-¿Mokuba?

-¿Quieres tener sexo al terminar la película? -pregunte, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas ante mis ojos.

-B... bueno... yo... -estaba nervioso aun así no se había apartado de mí, me miro y entonces se levantó - espera debo tomar una ducha.

-¿Para qué?

-Si vamos a hacerlo necesito prepararme -sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas- déjame tomar una ducha por favor -había desviado la mirada para que no lo viera, ante mi aprobación se marchó al baño.

Nuestra primera vez fue en tu habitación, las sabanas color negras aun las recuerdo, el cómo se había recostado encima de ellas con el cuerpo complemente desnudo, me acerque hacia él, tome su pie.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto mientras alzaba el apéndice que tenía en mis manos, y empezaba a lamerlo, primero una risa salió de su boca hasta que poco a poco se volvieron suspiros y leves jadeos junto a espasmos que se dejaban ver en su cuerpo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, pie y piernas.

-Siempre te veía desde lejos -admití- ahora que puedo tocarte -tome ambas piernas llevándolas a mis costados e inclinándome sobre su cuerpo- quiero saber -las acomode para que abrazaran mis caderas y él no las soltó, coloque mi mano derecha en su rostro- cómo se siente tus expresiones, tu voz -con mi pulgar acaricie sus labios carnosos- cada rincón de tu cuerpo -mi mano izquierda acaricio su costado haciéndolo estremecer- todo el camino hasta el fondo de tu mente, quiero conocerlo todo ¿Eso está bien? -pregunte pero no hubo respuesta en palabras que pudieran salir de su boca ya que me había dejado probar sus labios, abrazar su cuerpo y alma entre mis caricias, acobije su corazón mientras relamía sus heridas junto con las mías -Tú hueles bien- señale mientas mi rostro se ocultaba en su cuello entre lamidas y mordidas queriendo hacer aún más mío aquel cuerpo que yacía debajo mío, húmedo, lleno de sudor, lleno de mí, con su respiración que se agitaba por mis movimientos mientas se arqueaba y dejaba salir entre el éxtasis mi nombre.

-¡Mokuba! -grito mientras llegábamos juntos al clímax y relajaba el cuerpo quedando tendido en el lecho, sonrojado mientras le miraba el rostro.

Hermano, nunca imagine que el cuerpo de alguien más pudiera sentirse tan bien, recuerdo haber pensado aquello mientas le miraba, ¿Acaso así se sentía al estar unido con la persona que más se quiere? Sin embargo no hay respuesta, tú no estás aquí, al final me ofrece su pecho y me duermo en su regazo, no puedo evitar pensar que sus brazos son un hogar cálido al que quiero volver siempre.

(_)

_Si me preguntas como llegamos a esto yo..._

Los recuerdos me invaden ¿Se debe al aniversario? ¿Oh tal vez la culpa que aún me carcome por el secreto que nadie sabe?

Hermano, te he fallado, eh caído en las redes de algo realmente complicado y peligroso, en algo que me ha hecho dependiente y sin ello siento mi corazón detener, soy débil lo sé, jamás podre ser como tú, pero mientras estos brazos me busquen al no sentir el calor de mi cuerpo junto al suyo no puedo decir que haber averiado el sistema emulador de Dominios Dimensionales hubiera sido mala idea, te extraño, pero temo tu regreso, porque aun ahora no se si él seguiría eligiéndome a mi si llegase a verte a ti.

-¿Mokuba? -escucho su voz, giro mi rostro para verle mejor, deja las sabanas a un lado, las marcas en su cuerpo siguen frescas, lleva su mano a su ojo y al final bosteza para después darme una sonrisa -¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -me abraza por detrás, yo solo afirmo- ¿Es sobre tu hermano? -guardo silencio- Sabes que él volverá algún día, no te preocupes, él es capaz -besa mi mejilla y me invita a volver a dormir.

Me giro para tomar su mano -Yugi si yo fuera alguien más - mi mano derecha toma su mentón mientras me miraba -no, no importa, finalmente estamos conectados -me sonríe dulcemente y como es costumbre me deja dormir en su pecho mientras me abraza.

Seto, si tuviera que decir algo es que él vino a mí, le pregunte una y otra vez y jamás objeto, yo no elegí nada solo respondía como él quería a las suplicas de nuestro corazón roto. Y así decidí besar sus decisiones, porque de esta manera ambos, su cuerpo y tu mente estarían satisfechos gracias a mí, por lo tanto no te dejare poner excusas ¿Lo entiendes? por eso lo hice, soy consciente que lo sabias cuando te marchaste y me dejaste solo, que haría contigo, aun así tu realmente estabas tomando una decisión pero aun ahora me pregunto si lo hiciste por consideración hacia mí ante estos enfermos sentimientos que tenía por él.

-Yugi lo que sea que quieras solo continua y se más cruel conmigo ya que este tipo de sentimientos son una molestia ¿No es así? -murmure en su pecho mientras me abraza aún más fuerte, este hogar que he conseguido no lo dejaría jamás.

Aun así me pregunto ¿Si alguien más apareciera para tomar su mano ¿La tomaría sin dudar como lo hizo conmigo? Eso me aterra hermano, y eso no me deja dormir en paz como tu recuerdo que me invade por las noches y me pide regresar.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Mi primer Chibishipping, realmente nunca contemple esta parejita hasta encontrarme varias imágenes de ellos y se me hizo de lo más tierna, curiosa y por supuesto con potencial, cuando observo a los Kaiba no puedo evitar pensar en un amor entre retorcido y a la fuerza, no sé por qué pero se me hacen personajes excelentes para plantear dramas tipo telenovelescos, desde hace días cabe a decir después de terminar mi primer liberashipping se me vino la idea crear este OneShot del cual realmente no tenía idea de cómo empezar y de que iría, y al final salió esto después de dejarme fluir al colocarme los audífonos. En fin gracias por darle una leída y el apoyo se les quiere y ama =W=/ saludos.**


End file.
